


My saviour

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Three years after Noctis brings the dawn, he proposes to the most important person in his life.Day 1 of Ignoct week





	My saviour

Noctis stared into the mirror, fixing his tie for the fifth, maybe sixth time? He wasn’t sure. He’d lost count half an hour ago.

The night was set, and it terrified him. Ever since the dawn was restored some three years prior, their focus had been solely fixed on the restoration of Lucis and the surrounding territories. Marriage and children had been two topics that hadn’t been broached. Truthfully, neither had crossed his mind until recently. He had no idea if Ignis had considered them. 

Still, they’d discussed marriage as naïve teenagers, wondering idly if his father would ever allow them to marry but there had been so much uncertainty surrounding the war that marriage never felt like something that would really happen to them. 

Times were different now. They were grown men in their early to middle thirties. Old enough to control their own lives and make decisions that once felt impossible. However, with Eos in a time of peace, life could only continue like this for so long before eyes fell on them, questioning if a king of Lucis would really take a male consort - the first royal marriage of its kind.

He could probably continue courting Ignis for another year before the council vocalised concerns about the ageing monarchy with no heirs, but he wanted to propose on his own terms. Doing something for political security had never been his style and that wouldn’t change now. 

Straightening his jacket, he caught the time on the clock out of the corner of his eye.

“Shit.”

Grabbing his phone off the side, he darted out of his quarters and to the roof garden where he and Ignis had snuck off to many times as children. His step faltered when he caught sight of Ignis, flawlessly dressed in a tailored black suit. 

Adjusting his tie for the nth time, he cleared his throat as he came to stand beside Ignis, looking out over his kingdom. 

“Hey,” Noctis greeted, keeping it casual.

“Evening, darling,” Ignis responded, leaning over to capture Noctis in a kiss. Their lips practised from years of stealing moments like these alone.

Noctis’ heart hammered in his chest, just as it had as a teenager in this very spot, kissing his advisor in secret. Six, Ignis never ceased stealing his breath away.

“New suit?” he asked, unsure if it really was. He just needed to get a conversation going. 

Ignis’ looked at him, full of surprise. “I’m impressed you noticed. I didn’t realise you paid such close attention to my wardrobe.”

Noctis shrugged. “I’m full of surprises,” he responded trying to keep the shock out of his voice for that question working.

“If by surprises, you mean occasionally vacating your bed before eight, then yes, darling. You are a marvellous creature who never ceases to astonish me,” Ignis teased. His arm resting around Noctis’ waist. “You did wonderfully in the defence meeting this morning.”

“Only because I drafted my proposal with you beforehand,” Noctis said, bashfully. 

“Ah. Ever one to not recognise your own achievements. The positive outcome was purely down to you and how well you presented your plans, Noct. I may have assisted you to articulate your ideas, but the mastermind behind the new strategy is you. I’m impressed,” Ignis smiled, placing a kiss atop of Noctis’ head. “You’ve come a long way. Already a fine king and you’re only in the infancy of your reign. Your parents would be so proud of everything you've achieved.”

“Geez… way to embarrass me, Specs,” Noctis laughed, leaning into Ignis’ arms and resting his hand on Ignis’ waist.

He looked up, Ignis’ emerald eyes looking back full of warmth. Even the vast expanse of the city surrounding them paled compared to Ignis’ beauty. 

“I love you. You know that, right?” Noctis asked, trying to build his courage up to ask.

Ignis smiled the brightest smile, lighting up his eyes. “I do, darling. I love you too, more than anything.”

“Then can I impress you some more today?” Noctis asked, his fingers nervously tracing the detailing on Ignis’ jacket. 

“Go on,” Ignis laughed, his smile morphing into that of shock as Noctis slipped down onto one knee, producing a ring from his trouser pocket. “Noctis...”

Six, his heart was hammering. His hands clammy, but Noctis presented the ring, relishing in Ignis’ composure all but vanishing. 

“I’ve known for years you’re the one. You’ve been there for me through every step of the way. You’ve supported me through my worst moments, unconditionally loved me despite my flaws and helped me become a better person. I’m not that much of a romantic and I’m not good at planning grand gestures, but I wanted to ask you in this spot because this is where I realised how special to me you are.

“Do you remember when we were kids we used to sneak up here and stargaze together? You would teach me about the constellations of the Astrals and I would fall asleep only to wake up in my bed in the morning because you carried me back and tucked me in…”

“I remember,” Ignis whispered, voice unsteady. 

Noctis swallowed, watching Ignis’ attention flicker between him and the ring.

He shuffled a little, to rebalance the pressure on his knee and took a deep, steadying breath. 

“Ignis Scientia… my saviour, will you marry me?”

“... Yes.”


End file.
